


Rewrite: Chamber of Secrets

by Lumerence



Series: Rewrite [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Time travel, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Time Travel, You don’t see it but it happens only once, au - rewrite, im sorry, this is gonna be a dark one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumerence/pseuds/Lumerence
Summary: Harry is celebrating his miserable 12th birthday, alone with no one but Hedwig for company.That is... until a surprise guest makes an appearance.This is part two of a series. To understand what’s going on, please read part one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know I was gonna take a break but my book arrived today! It’s hilarious because it used to be a library book and I’m definitely gonna keep all the library stickers on it. I couldn’t help myself. I had to write. There is something wrong with me. Send help.

It had been the most miserable birthday that Harry could remember.

Not only was all his school things, books, wand, broom, and all, locked in the cupboard under the stairs, Hedwig wasn’t allowed to fly so Harry and the Dursley’s by extension had to deal with her miserable hooting at night.

But that wasn’t the worst part, the worst part was that none of his friends seemed to care about him at all. He hadn’t receive a single letter from any one of his friends in all the time he’d lived at Privet Drive even though Ron and Hermione had sworn to owl him and made him swear to owl them in return.

And Dudley had heckled him about it any chance he got.

It was his 12th birthday and Harry sat on his bed alone with no one but Hedwig for company. He still appreciated her company. She was the only thing that reminded him that Hogwarts hadn’t been a dream he’d conjured up to escape from the Dursleys.

This day, Harry wasn’t allowed downstairs because the Dursleys were entertaining important guests, the Masons. He sat miserably on his bed, singing his own birthday tune.

“Happy birthday to me...”

He heard his aunt’s piercing falsetto laugh from the kitchen.

“Happy birthday to me...”

He heard the clanking of silverware. Harry never knew he’d miss Hogwarts and his friends so much that his heart ached.

“Happy birthday dear-“

BAM! Came a sound from the dinning room below.

“HARRY!” Yelled Uncle Vernon, causing Harry to scramble down the stairs, taking steps two at a time.

What he found in the dinning room shocked him.

Uncle Vernon’s face was completely red in contrast with Aunt Petunia who was chalk white like the Masons. They were all staring at the fireplace.

Harry turned to see what they were staring at...

There, in the fireplace, stood Draco Malfoy, immaculately dressed in dark green robes, mouth pulled into a hard frown. When Harry noticed him, the silver eyes narrowed at Harry, “why have you not been replying to my messages, Potter?”

Harry didn’t know what to say. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

“What are you doing here!” Vernon hissed, a blubbering mess of rage and confusion, “If you-“

Draco casually waved his wand in Vernon’s direction, silencing him, silver eyes never leaving Harry’s. A delicate white blonde brow arched, “well?”

“I- I didn’t receive anything,” Harry blurted turning pink. Was Draco allowed to do that?

Draco’s frown deepened, “then why didn’t you send Hedwig?”

“Uhhh,” Harry turned to stare at the Dursleys. Vernon’s face was still red as a tomato, mouth opening and closing rapidly, no words escaping. Dudley had hid under the table.

At that point, Aunt Petunia began shrieking obscenities and Draco finally turned to the Dursleys, voice low and menacing, “Silence, unless you’d wish to join your pig of a husband.”

Instantly, as if Draco said some spell, the room fell silent. He turned back to Harry, “pack your things; you’re coming with me.”

Harry hesitated, “all my things are locked in the cupboard.”

Draco waved his wand again and Harry’s things, all of them including Hedwig, burst into the room, “Come, Potter.”

Harry gathered his things and hurried obediently after Draco before he paused, “how are we going to get... wherever we’re going?”

Draco looked at him like he was a idiot, “floo, of course.”

Harry flushed, “floo?”

Draco sighed, “I always forget you were raised by muggles.” He reached into his pocket, taking out a grayish powder that filled his hands, “here, throw this into the fireplace and walk into the fire and say ‘Wiltshire.’”

“Where’s that?” Harry asked.

“My mansion,” Draco said causally as if everyone owned a mansion.

Harry took the powder from Draco’s hand and threw it into the fireplace. Immediately a greenish fire burned brightly.

Before Harry entered he turned back to Draco, “oh... uh.. could you give my uncle his voice back?”

Draco gave Harry a particularly nasty smile, “Don’t worry about them, I’ll take care of it.”

Before Harry could protest, he was pushed into the green flames and he shouted, “Wiltshire!”

Wherever Harry arrived, it was dark, bleak from the high ceilings to the flying chandeliers that barely seem to illuminate anything at all. A small elf-like creature was wandering to and fro, cleaning the dusty room when it spotted Harry and dropped its broom, gaping openly.

“Hello,” Harry waved awkwardly.

“H-H-Harry Potter! Sir! W-w-what are you doing here?”

Harry was about to open his mouth until a burst of flame behind him caught his attention, “Draco!”

“What?” Draco sniffed, looking quite pleased with himself.

“What did you do to them? I thought you weren’t supposed to perform magic outside of school! And in front of muggles!” Harry gasped.

“Don’t worry, Harry,” Draco drawled, “I obliviated the muggle’s memories.”

Harry gawked at Draco, “But uncle Vernon,” he began.

“I only obliviated  _some_ of the muggles’,” Draco smiled slyly.

Harry gaped.

“Draco-“ he began.

“What is the meaning of this!” Snarled a cold familiar voice behind him.

Harry turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing with a dark frown on his face.

Draco’s face contorted into an equally dark frown and he turned to Harry, saying quietly, “let’s go.”

“Draco!” Lucius began, “I received this letter about someone performing magic in a muggle only zone-“

Draco grabbed Harry and threw some more floo powder into the fireplace, a green fire erupted again.

“Draco-“ said Harry but Draco was already hauling him into the fire, “say the burrow!”

That was how Harry arrived in the Weasley’s home, still in his muggle clothes and very, very confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags before starting this chapter. There will be an ungraphic moment of child abuse, and this will be the only chapter that has it. Still, put the teen and up and violence tag just to be safe.

Lucius grabbed Draco by the arm, “where do you think you’re going?”

“Let go, father,” Draco said softly, “I’m going to join my friend.”

“That potter boy has corrupted you,” Lucius snarled, “I barely recognize you anymore.”

Draco turned to face his father, “let go.”

“Or what, Draco?” Lucius said darkly, “willing to use magic on your own father?”

Draco moved to grab his wand but Lucius was faster, “Expelliarmus!”

Draco’s wand flew out of his hand. For a second, Lucius saw a glimpse of fear on his son’s face. Lucius frowned, did his son really think he’d hurt him?

“Draco, son,” Lucius sighed, “what is going on with you?”

“Let go, Father,” Draco tried to tug his arm out of Lucius’ grasp but Lucius held firm.

“This is unacceptable,” Lucius snarled, rising to his full height, “what use would you be to the Dark Lord if you are gallivanting with mudbloods, blood traitors, and that Potter boy-“

“Father, is it really a great idea to follow that maniac?”

“What?!” Lucius gasped, “Watch your words-“

“Father, do you truly believe that Voldemort will make a just world?”

“Draco!”

“Listen!” Draco snarled, “there is a mudblood in my class who is the best witch in our grade while pure bloods are flunking! Do you really believe that-“

“Silence!” Lucius hissed, face chalk white, “Don’t you hear what you are saying-“

“Why can’t you see past your prejudice and-“

“SILENCE!” Lucius yelled.

Draco snapped his mouth shut, face red with anger.

“I see... I see how it is...” Lucius muttered under his breath, “Dumbledore and his elk are corrupting you. I should have reconsidered sending you to Hogwarts.”

“Father-“

“Ever since your incident back in the forbidden forest, I have considered sending you to another school-“

“I will not go!” Draco snarled, “if you send me off to another school, I will find a way back to Hogwarts.”

Lucius went very silent, “you wish to stay in Hogwarts.”

“Yes,” Draco started, “you can’t stop me.”

“I will not have my son consorting with riffraff-“

“They are my friends!” Draco yelled.

“You are my son!”

“You have no say on who I choose as friends!”

Lucius dragged his son until he was face to face with him, “you truly want to stay in Hogwarts.”

“Yes!” Draco said before his eyes went wide, “Father-“

“You leave me no choice,” Lucius drew his wand.

* * *

After the initial shock of Harry appearing at the Weasley’s door step, they quickly welcomed him into the fold.

He was smiling for the first time in ages, smiling so hard it hurt. When he was alone with Ron, he told Ron of the adventure it took to get here.

“Draco did what?” Ron gasped, “But you’re not supposed to use magic on muggles!”

“I know! But it was very cool to see Draco being all badass,”Harry chuckled, “which reminds me-“

He began writing a note to Draco.

Ron looked over his shoulder, “don’t forget to tell Draco that he’s invited to come with us to Diagonally.”

“Did so,” Harry smiled, putting it on Hedwig’s leg, “take this to Draco.”

After Hedwig went off, Harry continued to eagerly chatter with Ron, explaining that no, he didn’t know why he didn’t get any of the letters from either Ron or Hermione.

A few weeks past and Harry became nervous. Did Draco decide he didn’t want to trade mail with Harry after all? Where was Hedwig?

While chilling in Ron’s tiny bedroom with Ron, a small creature zapped into existence, “H-Harry P-Potter, sir.”

It opened his hands to reveal Harry’s snowy white owl, who flew over to a perch, fluffing up.

Ron jumped, while Harry went over to the creature, “You’re that creature from Draco’s mansion.”

The elf froze before big fat tears began streaming down it’s cheeks and it began wailing loudly.

Ron shoved his hands to his ears while Harry, wincing, tried awkwardly to calm the creature down, “what’s wrong?”

“Y-you musn’t go to Hogwarts, Harry Potter!” The creature hiccuped between tears, “musn’t!”

“Why?” Harry asked just as the twins barged into the room, “what is making the godawful noise.”

The elf creature quieted down, its large sad eyes staring at Harry, “musn’t go to Hogwarts.” Before vanishing with a crack.

“What was that about?” The twins asked in unison.

Harry exchanged looks with Ron and the twins, shrugging.

* * *

Hedwig had no letter for Harry which confused and depressed him.

“Cheer up, Harry,” Ron said unconcerned, “we’d probably see him on the train.”

Harry nodded as they flooed to Diagonally to get their second year books. On their way to Flourish and Blots, they ran into a tall man with long blonde white hair.

“Hey, um, Mr. Malfoy-“ Harry began before Ron stomped on his foot, hard.

But it was too late, the Lucius’ dark eyes wandered over at them, sniffing delicately, “Can I help you?”

“Is Draco-“ Harry began.

“No,” Lucius smirked darkly, “you should stay away from my son.”

With that, the man left, leaving Ron confused and Harry really, really worried.

“Do you think Lucius is stopping Draco from contacting us?”

Ron frowned darkly, “that could be very likely, knowing the Malfoys.”

“You said that about Draco.”

“Draco’s different,” Ron defended.

Harry smiled. He was glad Draco and Ron were finally friends. Something was not right though. Harry shrugged off the dark thoughts. Ron was right. Lucius can’t stop Draco from coming to school. He’ll see Draco on the train and everything would be alright.

But the terrible feeling remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan for this book. It’s not gonna be too crazy dark.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Malfoy,” cool green eyes stared into his own, “you really think it’s a good idea to blindly follow the ideas of that maniac?”_

_Draco shifted uncomfortably but he didn’t let his discomfort show on his face. He smirked coldly, “better than following all the mudbloods, bloodtraitors, and that crackpot ministry. Besides, pure bloods are stronger and more powerful. They ought not to live in secrecy.”_

_The green eyes narrowed, “Have you ever thought of who was the most powerful witch or wizard in our grade?”_

_Draco frowned darkly, “I see, here to brag, chosen one?”_

_“I’m not talking about me, Malfoy. Think about who is the strongest witch or wizard in our grade.”_

_Draco narrowed his silver eyes, “what are you playing at, Potter.”_

_Potter let out a sigh, “Hermione, the mudblood not a pure blood like me or you, is the wisest, strongest witch in our grade. How could you explain that, Malfoy?”_

Draco’s eyes snapped open. That dream- he caved into himself, suddenly feeling an intense pain on his forehead. He held himself tightly until the pain subsided and realized he was crying.

Why the bloody hell was he crying? He was bloody Draco Malfoy. He never cried, not since he was a small child... he looked down at his hands. Why did they look so small? Another sharp pain consumed him, blanking his thoughts.

“Draco!”

“Mum,” Draco gasped through his tears, crying for her like he was five year old again. How embarrassing.

What would father say?

Instantly, he wiped his tears with the sleeve of his robe and looked up at his mother, “I apologize, mother. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“There’s no need to apologize, son, you are ill,” His mother put a cool palm on his burning forehead, “why don’t you stay in today while I go get your second year school things.”

“No!” Draco sat up, suddenly wanting to get out of the suffocating bed, “Let me join you.”

Narcissa paused, before letting out a breath, “Alright, I’ll call the house elf to get you outdoor clothes.”

Draco nodded as his mother left his room, second year. Second year at Hogwarts?

Why did he feel so much older than that?

* * *

He followed his mother into each store, staring at the floor.

He tried not to look up. The bright buildings of Diagonally seemed to warp in his eyes, causing him to feel a deep pain and sadness he couldn’t understand.

“Draco? You are being unusually quiet today.”

His mother was worried. He could hear it in her voice. It was different from what he remembered, stronger not pained or tired like it usually was when-

He gasped softly, clutching his forehead.

“Draco? Darling, what is happening?”

Draco looked up at his mother and the pain suddenly vanished, so did the strange thoughts, “nothing, mother.”

Narcissa looked worried, “what happened while I was visiting your godfather?”

“I-“ there was flashes of green fire, wide green eyes, fearful muggles, his father looming over him, wand raised- “was in the sitting room, reading. Guess I fell asleep and the House elves put me to bed.”

As soon as he said those words, the memories fell into place. He had been reading a book about Quidditch, chuckling as one of the Quidditch players hit a bludger at another smaller built one with short black hair and bewitching green eyes-

“Welcome, Mrs Malfoy, young Mr Malfoy, what can I do for you?”

Draco was pulled out of his daydream, blinking at a rather large book. He needed that book. It was on the second year list. He was sure of it.

His mother looped around the shelves, “I think that’s it-“

“No, this one,” Draco point at the book in front him.

Narcissa frowned, looking down at a list, “I don’t see that book on the list-“

“I need it,” he grabbed the book and placed it on the pile.

Narcissa looked worriedly at her son before saying nothing and going to purchase the books.

* * *

“You’re different.”

Malfoy looked up from his closed book to see Blaise staring at him quizzically. Draco sneered, “what’s it to you?”

But Blaise didn’t have a comeback. He looked thoughtful and a little disappointed, shaking his head, “nothing at all, Draco.”

As he exited the compartment, Draco turned to Crabbe, “what’s with him?”

Crabbe looked surprised like he didn’t expect Draco to talk to him, “D-dunno.”

“You are being very weird,” Goyle stated matter-of-factly, “why are you sitting with us anyways?”

Draco’s mind drew a blank before memories filled in the pieces. He smirked darkly to hide the initial confusion, “what are you talking about! I always hang out with you guys, you dolt!”

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a look that Draco didn’t like.

“What? Don’t want to be friends with a Malfoy anymore?” Draco frowned darkly.

“No, no,” Crabbe waved his beefy hands, “you just...”

But Goyle gave Crabbe a not so discreet kick to the shin. Draco rolled his eyes. Why does he have to put up with these idiots? Why couldn’t he get better friends-

A sharp pain filled his forehead and he couldn’t help letting out a loud groan as he put his head in his hands.

“Draco,” Goyle said uneasily, “you alright?”

Draco flushed in his hands, what was he doing, idiot! Get it together!

“Oh nothing, I just groaned because you both are acting so stupid that my brain couldn’t handle it,” Draco drawled, casually.

The two other Slytherins gave an awkward chuckle.

As he walked out of the train, Draco couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something. Something important.

He clutched the book to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have Draco’s point of view... though something is not right.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was behaving so strangely around him.

Crabbe and Goyle flanked him, but they didn’t seem too certain about that.

Theodore and Pansy were constantly giving him weird looks.

Blaise ignored him completely like many of the other Slytherins.

The younger Slytherins were to only ones who didn’t seem to mind Draco’s presence but they didn’t really care for it either.

Strangest of all, the students from the other houses seemed to want to talk to him. Especially the Gryffindors, treating him like old pals. The Weasley twins would come over and pat him on the shoulder on occasion causing him to jump out of his skin. But the solution was simple. Ignore them, sneer at them, dismiss them. After long they stopped pestering him.

Except for the golden trio.

Potter and Weasley hadn’t shown up on the first day due to... circumstances but Granger had took it upon herself to come over to the Slytherin table and sit next to Draco during the sorting ceremony, “where do you think Harry and Ron might be?”

Draco was so flabbergasted to see that he was being pestered by a mudblood of all things that he forgot how to speak. A mudblood who thought they were friends-

_‘Hermione, the mudblood not a pure blood like me or you, is the wisest, strongest witch in our grade. How could you explain that, Malfoy?’_

“Draco, are you alright?” Granger asked, concerned.

Draco took his palms away from his face. The Slytherins were staring at him.

“I think I will retire early,” Draco said, excusing himself from the table and away from the very confused mudblood.

Sharp pain flared up in his forehead and he did his best to ignore it as he swiftly walked towards the dungeons.

He was sobbing openly by the time he reached his four poster, dropping his book onto the bed as he launched himself onto it.

Something small fell out of the large tome.

When Draco’s pain subsided, he wiped his eyes and picked up... a small leather bound book. He flipped him open to see clean blank pages and turned it around to find a gold leaf stamp on it, “Tom Marvolo Riddle?” Draco whispered, brows furling.

He took out a quill and ink.

_Dear Tom,_

_How strange to have found you in my school things, but one does not question good fortune._

_Strange things have been happening to me of late-_

Draco’s eyes went wide as the ink he put into the pages disappeared slowly and another message took it’s place:

_what kind of things?_

* * *

  
“I can’t believe you’d do such a thing!”

“Hermione,” Ron whined, “It was the only way we thought we could do to get here-“

“McGonagall was right! You ought to have sent Hedwig with a letter explaining your situation and-“

“Hermione,” Harry asked, scanning the different House tables, “Where’s Draco?”

Hermione’s face fell, “I don’t know. He looked quite pale when I sat down next to him yesterday and he seemed to be having head pains. Strange though, he ignored me when I talked to him.”

“Can we go see him?” Harry asked, concerned.

“He’s in the dungeons.”

The three Gryffindors turned to see Blaise standing awkwardly at their table.

“Uh, thanks,” Harry said slowly. Draco never formally introduced Zabini to them but they always knew that Draco and Blaise might be friends.

“I can tell you how to get there.”

Ron narrowed his eyes, “really? Why would you help us?”

Blaise sighed, “Draco was the most interesting person last year and now... something’s different.”

“Ok,” Harry exchanged worried glances with his friends, “what will we have to do to get in?”

“It will cooooost youuu,” Blaise said in a sing-song tone.

“Bloody Slytherins,” Ron grumbled.

“We can always wait until-“ Hermione began.

“Deal,” Harry said, shaking Blaise’s hand.

* * *

  
Draco was hiding in his bed- if you’d asked him, he wouldn’t have said hiding, he would have said lounging- when the Golden three burst into the room.

“Draco!”

“What are you doing in here?!” Draco gasped, pulling the blanket over his legs and covering the diary.

“We worried about you and Blaise-“ Granger babbled.

“Mate, we want to tell you about how we got to Hogwarts! On Dad’s car! I drove into the whomping willow-“ Weasley chattered excitedly.

“Why didn’t you answer any of my letters? I sent you one and-“ Potter asked.

A dull ache became a sharp pain became so unbearable that he cried out in agony, clutching at his forehead.

“Draco!”

“What’s wrong, mate?”

“Are you ill?”

As suddenly as it came, the pain vanished, clearing his mind with it. He turned to sneer at the three, “I’m fine.”

Potter and Granger looked skeptical while Weasley chattered on, “good so, Harry and I couldn’t get past the Gate to platform 9 3/4, cuz-“

“You were so poor that they didn’t want you back?” Draco drawled.

Weasley went pink in the face while Potter and Granger looked at Draco shocked.

“Your family, wouldn’t call it a family, breed like rats, is that why you own one? Perhaps it’s actually related to you,” Draco sneered, sitting up in the bed, “surprised that they even let all of you in Hogwarts. Father said they should have thrown the lot of you out when they had the chance.”

Weasley clenched his teeth, eyes suddenly glassy.

“Are you ok?” Potter asked nervously.

“Why wouldn’t I be, Potter?” Draco laughed, low and harsh, “after all, you let yourselves in with no regards that this is a boy’s dormitory. Wonder how many points Snape would take off of Gryffindor. Fifty? Sixty each? Maybe he’ll rid the Gryffindor hourglass all together.”

“Draco-“ Granger said, scandalized.

“Do not talk to me, mudblood!” Draco snarled, “unless you want to spend the rest of the year in the Hospital wing-“

Weasley launched himself on Draco, punching and snarling.

“Get off of him!” Granger cried, but there was tears in her eyes and her voice wobbled.

Potter quickly went into action, dragging Weasley off of Draco, Draco who was smiling wickedly at them through glazed eyes.

“What is going on here?”

All four stopped, turning to face a hurried Snape walking swiftly into the room.

“Nothing, Professor,” Draco drawled, spitting out some blood, “just that these Gryffindors and a girl barged into a Slytherin boy’s dormitory and the Weasley there,” he pointed to Weasley, “attacked me for no reason.”

“He-“ Weasley began, fists clenched so hard they went white.

“Fifteen points from Gryffindor each,” Snape snarled, “and an extra fifteen for brawling like a Muggle, Weasley. Now get out or I’ll deduct more points.”

The three marched out, Weasley red in the face, Granger, weeping, and Potter with clenched teeth.

As soon as they left, Snape rounded on Draco, “what is going on?”

Draco frowned, eyebrows furled, “what do you mean, sir?”

Snape stared at him before turning away, “get up. You don’t want to be late for your classes.”

Draco huffed a sigh, climbing out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It physically hurt me to write this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

“There’s something wrong here,” Harry began but Ron waved him off, “one more word about that bastard and I swear, I will throw this plate of potatoes in your face.”

Harry shut his mouth, sending pleading eyes at Hermione, but she was poking her food distractedly, eyes still glassy.

Harry looked down at his own pile of food, not even looking up when someone joined their table.

“What are you doing here?” Ron snarled, holding his knife so hard that his fist became white.

Harry turned to see Draco who looked equally surprised that he had sat down at their table. Then a pained expression passed his face before it contorted into a sneer, “just wanted to see your faces after you lost your house 60 points on the very first day.”

Ron stood up, snarling, “Piss. Off.”

Draco only chortled, eyes glazed as he left the Gryffindor table.

“Did you see that?” Harry asked, concerned.

“I know, that git thought he could sit with us, after what he said to Hermione-“

“No! Did you look at his face?” Harry pleaded.

“You better not be suggesting what I think you are suggesting,” Ron snarled, “What more proof do you need that all Malfoy’s are self entitled arseholes!”

“Hermione?” Harry asked but Hermione hadn’t looked up from her plate.

Harry stood up.

“Where are you going?” Ron yelled.

“I’m going to confront him,” Harry answered.

* * *

  
Draco didn’t know where he was going, he was just... walking. It felt nice. Covered the empty feeling he had.

He wasn’t watching where he was going, trying to blank his mind as much as possible. He realized that that was the only way to make the pain stop. Having a clear head. It was nice.

When he found a nice quiet place, he sat down and opened the small journal.

_Hello Tom,_

He gave the journal a moment to absorb the words before it said,

_Hello Draco, what was school like?_

His eyes teared up, tears dropping onto the pages. Why was he crying? He wiped his face before looking at the book again. The words had been replaced,

_Tell me what’s wrong._

Draco dipped his quill.

_My friend is angry at me and I think it’s my-_

A sharp pain caused him to lose his train of thought. A new memory filled him and he wrote,

_Oh nothing, I just think it’s unfair that Potter is a Seeker and I was not chosen for the role. At his first year too!_

He gave the journal a second to respond,

_Potter, as in Harry Potter? He’s a Seeker?_

After the ink vanished Draco wrote,

_Yes, I helped him- it’s because he’s the chosen one, everyone is always fawning over him-_

“Draco.”

Draco slammed the book closed, turning to see Potter climbing into his quiet place. He sneered, “what are you doing here, Potter?”

But Potter was looking at him funny. Why was everyone looking at him like that these days?

Potter came over and sat down next to him, saying softly, “talk to me, Draco.”

“About what?” He sneered.

“About why you’re crying.”

Draco wiped his eyes, hurriedly, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Draco-“

“Stop pretending that we’re friends!” Draco snarled, covering his face in his hands.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder, “but we are,” Potter said softly.

Draco gasped holding his head as the pain increased tenfold.

“Draco?”

“Piss off, Potter!” Draco snarled.

But Potter didn’t, instead he put his arms around Draco.

The pain intensified to the point were his ears were ringing- no, someone was screaming-

Potter instantly fell back, “Draco?”

Draco’s eyes were half-lidded and something was trickling down his left nostril. He brought a shaking hand to his face and wiped the sticky red mess off as he snarled, “Don’t touch me again, Potter, unless you want to join your parents.”

He picked up his things and left Harry behind.

* * *

  
The next couple of days, Draco seemed to deteriorate before Harry’s very eyes.

While he had been a wiz at all his subjects in the first year, now he was forgetting the simplest spells or which ingredients to use in a potion he had mastered in first year.

But every time Harry tried to bring it up to either Ron or Hermione, they only turned their heads and ignored him.

Harry was getting desperate.

After a Herbology class, in which Gilderoy Lockhart had unfortunately crashed, Harry walked over to talk to the Professor Spout.

“Professor,” Harry began, “Is there anyway Mandrake root could heal-“

But he was turned around to face a wide ‘award winning’ smile, “Harry, Harry, I think you ought to ask me! I have written countless books on the subject of exotic plant life-“

Professor Spout frowned deeply, “I think Potter was-“

“Harry! Harry! Have you read my book on remedies for-“

“What does that have to do with anything-” Professor Spout threw up her hands.

“I’m sure I can get you a copy for cursory reading, I’ll even sign it for-“

“That’s ok!” Harry said hurriedly, “Uh, I think I’m going to head to the next class now.”

But he skipped transfiguration and headed straight for the Hospital Wing.

“Can I help you dearie?” Madame Pomfrey asked kindly, but she was interrupted but another figure.

“Harry, Harry, Harry! What are you doing here? Have you gotten hurt? I have a spell for any aches and pains you might have-“

“No, Professor, this is actually for-“ Harry began.

“Now what is your ailment? Dragon Pox? Levitation sickness? Scrofungulus? I have a cure for all!”

“No thanks,” Harry raised his hands and hurried off, feeling more desperate than before.

* * *

  
By the end of the day, a day that involved a disastrous Quidditch practice and avoiding Colin Creevey and Lockhart as much as possible, Harry was dead man walking. He narrowly avoided stumbling when he heard a voice hissing in the walls, ‘ _Come.... come to me... let me rip you... let me tear you... let me kill you-‘_  
  
BAM! Harry crashed into someone and fell down, “I’m sorry-“

“Five points for not looking where you are walking, Potter,” snarled a cold voice.

Harry must have been either too tired or too desperate that he blurted out, “Professor Snape, I think there is something wrong with Draco.”

Snape’s beady eyes narrowed, “you have to be an imbecile not to see it.”

“You think so too?” Harry asked, hope in his voice.

“He has... changed,” Snape muttered under his breath, “but that could only mean one thing.”

“What?” Harry asked, pleaded, “Tell me-“

“He returned from where he came, now forget him, Potter,” Snape said, almost kindly.

Harry’s heart dropped, “what are you talking about Professor?”

“Draco has always been that sort of boy, even when he was little,” Snape continued cryptically, “only last year was he different.”

“Professor-“

But Snape had wandered off, leaving Harry with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, no help from Ron, Hermione, or Snape. Harry’s gonna have to do this the old fashion way. Cue the montage!


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

> Tom, I convinced my father to buy all the brooms for the Slytherin Quidditch team. They put me in as Seeker and the look on Potter’s face...
> 
> _Did you see his reaction?_
> 
> Yeah... it was very strange. He looked... worried- as he should be! With the nimbus 2001 I got for the team, the Gryffindors better watch out!
> 
> _I assume all is well on the school front?_
> 
> ... no, the Slytherins aren’t... well.. I feel... lost. Like something’s missing. I feel like that a lot these days. In fact, I feel like I’m missing days. Isn’t that strange?
> 
> _Very, but put that aside. Has there been anything strange happening at Hogwarts?_
> 
> Well, there was this one thing... someone wrote ‘The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, Beware.’ I have a feeling...
> 
> _A feeling?_
> 
> That I might have had something to do with it-
> 
> _Tell me about your friendship with Potter._

Pain erupted behind Draco’s eyes, blanking his mind. He blinked several times, looking at the blank page.

> Tom... what were we talking about?
> 
> _You got your team new Quidditch brooms...  
>  _

* * *

Harry had begun reading an exorbitant amount of books that even Ron and Hermione began to notice.

“Whatcha reading there? ‘Magical ailment of the mind’-“ Ron frowned deeply, “Harry-“

“Shut up, Ron,” Harry grouched, trying desperately to find anything that could match Draco’s ailment.

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances, Hermione sighed, “Harry, you have to let this go-“

“No!” Harry slammed the book closed in frustration before starting the next one, “There’s something wrong and I need to find out what it is-“

“Occam’s Razor, Harry, he’s always been this way,” Hermione’s bottom lip warbled, “he just never showed us his true self-“

“Oh?” Harry yelled, “then tell me why every time he says or does something that is remotely related to our friendship, he goes through intense head pain and nausea before turning a complete one eighty and becoming a complete arsehole! Tell me why he’s flunking his classes, even though he was a master of them in first year! Tell me why he’s bleeding from the nose, looking extremely confused all the time, and forgetting the simplest things like first year spells or potion recipes or what happened last year!”

“Let’s go, Hermione,” Ron snarled, grabbing her by the arm, but Hermione’s eyes had widened, “that time, when we all confronted him-“

She took the book from Harry’s hand, flipping through the pages faster than Harry could ever possibly do, “There,” Hermione pointed to a passage on the page.

Harry looked over, “A botched obliviate spell... obliviate? The memory erasing spell? but Draco has head pain and-“

“Yes,” Hermione gasped, “why didn’t I see it earlier. That’s why it’s botched, his memories are leaking out and whenever he tries to remember, it causes him intense pain and the only way to stop it-“

“Is to forget again,” Harry’s eyes widened, “but who would do such a thing to Draco-“

“Lucius Malfoy,” Ron gasped, “He’d never wanted Draco to be friends with us. Draco must have argued and-“

“We have to tell Dumbledore,“ Harry said resolutely.

“Tell Dumbledore what?”

Harry groaned as Lockhart stepped into the library, looking quite pleased with himself, “I heard that Dumbledore’s gone away, but Harry, Harry, you can tell me. I know eeeverything about aaanything-“

Harry and Ron gawked as Lockhart proceeded to recite the hundreds of adventures he’d gone on while Hermione stared dreamily at him.

“Professor-“ she began but Harry and Ron both began dragging her off, “thanks for the lecture, Professor,” Harry had said on his way out with a false smile.

* * *

>  Tom, something is wrong with me.
> 
> _what makes you say that?_
> 
> I’m waking up in places where I don’t remember lying down. I checked my wand and there’s spells on it that I don’t remember casting and Granger’s been petrified and I can’t remember why- I’m so scared, Tom. People are being petrified and I-
> 
> _You have nothing to worry, Draco, the chamber will not harm you._
> 
> But my friends-
> 
> _Draco, this hasn’t got anything to do with you._
> 
> Tom, Hagrid’s being blamed for the attacks, I can’t help but think-
> 
> _What?_
> 
> That it was me.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Ron sat at Hermione’s side, feeling miserable.

Not only did they have to worry about Draco’s problem, but students were beginning to get assaulted by some unknown creature. Thinking it was Hagrid’s giant spider, the Ministry came and took him away. Students were taken home one by one and Harry was worried that Lucius would take Draco before they found a way to cure him.

Worst of all, a message was sprawled on the walls, ‘His skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.’

Due to the demising number of students, no one knew who the message refered to.

The only good thing to happen was the teachers ganging up on Lockhart, asking him to take down the creature. The look on Lockhart’s face; Harry would pay galleons to own a photograph.

“This is the worst,” Ron huffed miserably.

“I know,” Harry exclaimed.

“Hey, what’s that in her hand?” Ron asked.

Harry pulled the page out of Hermione’s hand, furling his brow as he read it, “a Basilisk.”

They excitedly discussed the the prospects of the message.

“We should tell Lockhart!” Ron said, excited.

“Do you really think that he’s gonna do it?” Harry asked skeptically.

“He has to!” Ron said.

* * *

As they walked towards Lockhart’s office, they heard an oddly familiar voice exclaim, “Where is my son?”

They peeked in the corner, seeing an enraged Lucius Malfoy confronting McGonagall.

“Calm down, Lucius,” McGonagall tried to sooth, “we are looking into where he might be-“

“He’s not in the dungeons,” Snape said, walking in from another entrance, “or the great hall with the other Slytherins.”

“If he is harmed-“ Lucius snarled.

“That’s rich coming from you.”

The adults all turned to face Ron who looked surprised he said anything. Harry only nodded, “Yeah, yeah that’s right! You did this!”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Lucius snarled, “now run along and-“

“I think you do!” Ron said, voice trembling with anger, “I think you know exactly what you did-“

“Not another word, you little-“

“You obliviated his memory and you dare play innocent-“

“Enough!” Lucius snarled, “You dare play these childish tricks while my son is missing-”

“How do you explain the headaches? The change in behavior? The blood running down his nose every time he simply looks at us? You did this!“ Harry roared.

Lucius looked shocked for a moment before cooling his expression into a dark frown, “watch your tone, boy. I know you think you can get away from saying these things just because you are the ‘chosen one’-“

“Is that true, Lucius?”

They all turned to Snape, and Snape did not look happy.

“Of course not! Are you going to believe a couple of children?”

“That’s a very dangerous allegation you are promoting, Potter, Weasley,” Snape began, beady eyes never leaving Lucius’, “but I have also noticed these symptoms. Draco has been doing increasingly worse in all his classes and he has been hiding himself in his dormitory or wandering the halls with a dazed expression.”

“What?” Lucius asked, voice trembling, “you didn’t tell me-“

“Potter, have you noticed anything else strange about Draco?”

“He-“ Harry began, clearing his throat, “when I find him, he’s always writing in this book. Like he’s talking to someone-“

“What?” Lucius asked, eyes wide, “what did the book look like-“

“That’s hardly important,” McGonagall began.

“It’s was leather bound with gold accents,” Harry announced.

Lucius summoned a chair, sat down on it, and put his face in his hands, “oh Draco...”

“What is it?” Ron asked, confused.

“I’d like to know as well,” Snape frowned, eyes narrowed.

When Lucius dropped his hands, he looked determined, “it’s nothing. I need... I need to talk to Lockhart about how he’s going to save my son.”

But Lockhart was gone, left with everything he came with.

“That cowardly bastard! I will make sure that he never gets a book deal or promotional again! I will ruin him!” Lucius snarled before turning to Harry and Ron, hesitating then asking in a small voice, “do you know where my son is?”

“We do, but so does everyone. It’s finding the damn place that is the problem,” Ron said, surprised that the elder Malfoy would look in his direction without sneering.

“Take me.”

* * *

It was very awkward and uncomfortable to fit the adults and two second years into the small, cramped, wet corner of Myrtle’s bathroom but they all watched as Harry tried to use parselmouth.

“Open up,” Harry said nervously.

“Still English,” Ron commented.

Harry looked at the grim faces of the wizards and witches around him before looking back at the small snake on the pipe, willing it to be alive, “Open up.”

He wasn’t talking in English this time.

The entire room gasped as the sink began to open up, revealing a pipe with a opening big enough to fit an adult inside. Lucius was the first to enter, followed by Snape.

“You two are staying behind,” McGonagall said sternly.

“What! What if Harry needs to say anything in parselmouth again?” Ron whined.

“Correction; Potter is coming with us. Weasley, you need to send an owl to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,” McGonagall said sternly.

Harry followed McGonagall into the Chamber of Secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucius is not a bad guy folks. He just wants what he thinks is best for his kid.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry jogged to catch up to the others, almost running into Snape.

Funnily enough, Snape didn’t even bat an eye at him, beady eyes narrowed at the back of Lucius’ head.

“Professor?”

Snape grunted in response.

“What did you mean, ‘he returned from where he came,’ before, when I asked you about Draco-“

“Now’s not the time, Potter,” Snape muttered under his breath, eyes still trained on the elder Malfoy.

“But-“

_HHHHHHaaarrry Pottterrr..._

Harry turned around with a gasp.

“What did you hear, Potter?” McGonagall asked, wand raised.

“It’s this way,” Harry said quickly, urging the adults to follow him.

He walked through rust, dirt, and grime, leading the others through the winding hallways.

“Are you even taking us in the right direction?” Lucius snapped.

“Whoever is the parselmouth of the group say aye,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Five points for snark-“

“Severus, now is not the time,” McGonagall scolded, “Potter, are you certain-“

A loud groan came from the ceiling above.

“Potter! Step back!” McGonagall yelled.

“Flipendo!” Snape snarled and Harry suddenly felt something shove him violently forward, narrowly avoiding the cascade of rocks crashing down behind him.

“Potter!” Came McGonagall’s muffled voice from the other side the pileup, “are you alright?”

“Yeah!” Harry yelled back, “how about you?”

“Lucius has been hit by several rocks but it’s only a scratch. Severus and I are fine-“

_You wiillll neevvveeer sssssseee him agaaaain..._

“Potter, wait there! We will try to get in and reach you!”

“I have to go,” Harry backed away from the pileup, “I need to get Draco, he’s in trouble-“

“Potter! Don’t be stupid!” Snape growled.

“He needs me!” Harry yelled back, before sprinting off.

“HARRY POTTER! COME BACK THIS INSTANT!” McGonagall yelled, “POTTER! POTTER! I SWEAR I WILL HAVE YOU EXPELLED!”

But already, the voices were growing faint and his resolve strengthened.

Turn after turn, Harry followed the hissing words until he came upon an ornate wall with entwined serpents, eyes bright as rubies.

“Open,” Harry hissed.

The serpents parted revealing a long dark place.

Shakily, Harry pulled out his wand and walked inside.

He looked around for any sign of the Basilisk or Draco, preferably, only finding Draco, when he saw him. Sprawled on the floor, face whiter than snow and barely breathing.

“Draco!” Harry yelled, rushing over to the smaller blonde’s side, he shook Draco, “Draco, wake up! We have to go-“

“He can’t hear you.”

Harry snapped his head to the source of the voice, seeing a dark haired boy leaning against the nearest pillar, watching.

“Hello, Harry Potter,” the stranger said with a cruel smile, “I’m Lord Voldemort.”

* * *

Snape, Lucius, and McGonagall burst through the pileup.

“This can’t have been a coincidence; they wanted to separate Potter from us,” Snape muttered darkly, “look at the jagged lines on the ceiling. Something pushed down on it.”

“Now’s not the time for sleuthing, Severus, we have to find Potter-“

“And my son!” Lucius growled, putting his sleeve to his bleeding forehead.

They rushed blindly through the winding hallway, having to turn around many times since they had lost their guide, until they reached a large ornate wall with entwining serpents.

“What now?” Snape asked, brows furled.

But before they could try anything, the door opened, revealing two boys leaning heavily on each other as they hobbled out.

“Potter!” McGonagall shouted just as Lucius gasped, “Draco!”

“Expelliarmus!” Draco yelled hoarsely.

Lucius’ wand was ripped out of his grasp and straight into Draco’s hand.

“Draco-“ Lucius began.

“Stay away!” Draco snarled with a cough, “stay away from me!”

“Son-“ Lucius took a step forward.

Draco didn’t hesitate and sent a spell that knocked Lucius out cold.

“Malfoy!” McGonagall gasped.

“Are you alright?” Snape asked, noticing the blood on Harry.

“Fine,” Harry coughed, “Fawks healed it up.”

“Let’s get you both back to the hospital wing,” McGonagall cast a spell that lifted both boys into the air, “Severus-”

“I got it,” Snape said, doing the same for Lucius.

Draco was shivering violently next to Harry and Harry pulled him into a hug, midair, but that didn’t seem to help.


	9. Chapter 9

_“Potter.”_

_Draco stepped out of the shadows. He looked older, far older than he had curled against Harry’s side, shivering. He looked exhausted._

_Harry gave a nod to Draco, “Malfoy, what could you give me this time?”_

_“Nothing much, my father isn’t in_ his _favor, anymore,” Draco frowned, “but I have the map.”_

_Harry took the crinkled brown blank parcel in his hands, holding it reverently like some precious artifact, “will you get in trouble for taking this.”_

_“I managed to blame it on Pettigrew,” Draco smiled a wicked smile, before it faded, “About-“_

_Harry put a hand on Draco’s shoulder, “after.”_

“After,” Harry muttered, blinking his eyes wearily, hearing muffled shouts in the distance.

Shouts that became louder, more audible.

“If you say anything about what happened in this school, I’ll tell the ministry what you did to me-“

“Draco-“

“I will tell mother what you did to me.”

Harry’s eyes shot open. He turned his head to see Draco, younger Draco, laying in bed, pointing his wand at Lucius, arms shaking.

The room fell heavily silent. Lucius straightened his robes, expression blank, thin lips pursed, “fine, I will do as you say-“

“And if I hear one parent going to the Ministry about this, I will tell mother everything,” Draco snarled.

Lucius’ eyes widened, “Draco, I can’t control-“

“You can and you will,” Draco said between coughs, “now piss off.”

“Draco,” Lucius’ face contorted, “we need to talk-“

“No! No! You don’t get to talk to me! After what you did, after what you tried to do-“ Draco clenched his fists, so angry that the words wouldn’t come out, “Leave!”

“Draco-“

“GET OUT!!” Draco roared, “GET OUT NOW!”

“Lucius, that’s enough,” Dumbledore sternly said, guiding the troubled father out of the room.

Lucius pursed his lips until they disappeared and left without another word.

After they left, Professor Snape entered the room, “Draco,” he began.

“It wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t have known,” Draco said, voice empty of emotion.

“If Potter was able to figure it out, I should have at least-“

Draco sighed, “Godfather, stop. You can’t change what already happened.”

There was a pregnant pause. Snape gave Draco a meaningful look, “I’m glad that you’re back,” before he too left.

Alone in the Hospital Wing, Harry turned to Draco, opening his mouth when he heard a soft muffled sob. Harry withdrew himself from his blankets before crawling into bed with Draco, wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy. They stayed like that until Draco’s sobbing fell silent, “Is this real?”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, perplexed.

“You would never hug me, comfort me,” Draco smiled ruefully, “the old you anyway.”

“Draco?”

“I was always just a pawn to you, a necessary means to an end,” Draco sighed, “guess I haven’t changed.”

“What?” Harry asked.

“I still need you, even if you never cared,” Draco’s eyes fluttered closed.

Harry flushed, “Draco? I do care-”

But Draco was already asleep.

* * *

Harry awoke to thrashing and screams. Blindly grabbing his glasses and wand, he sat up to face the intruder when... he saw Draco screaming and thrashing, eyelids slammed shut.

“Draco!” Harry shook Draco’s shoulder, trying to wake him, “Draco!”

“You won’t be able to wake him, Harry.”

Harry jumped, turning to face Headmaster Dumbledore. Instead of looking whimsical, Dumbledore had a stern expression on his face, “night terrors are a constant for Draco. He will have them increasingly frequently from now on.”

“Can’t you do something?” Harry asked.

Dumbledore gravely shook his head, “he’s been far too damaged by the events in his life that I’m sure not even St. Mungo’s smartest and best healers will know what to do with him.”

“Lucius,” Harry snarled.

“Don’t blame him,” Dumbledore sighed, “the mental trauma Lucius gave Draco pales in comparison to the traumas Draco had endured.”

Harry held the sleeping Draco in his arms, snarling, “who hurt him?”

“We don’t know. It hasn’t happened yet.”

“What do you mean?” Harry paled, “Who is he?”

“That is not my story to tell,” Dumbledore sighed, “now, we need to talk about all the missing assignments Draco needs to catch up on. After this terrible, trying year, I’m sure that Draco has done none of his studies or school work. He either needs to be held back a year or we keep him over the summer to help him study.”

Harry nodded, “sounds like a good plan.”

“But while academics would probably not be trouble at all to Draco, we are worried about his mental health. He needs someone there with him, to talk and comfort him when he needs it,” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled.

Harry’s eyes grew wide, “are you saying?”

“Will you be willing to stay behind and keep the young Malfoy company while he goes through a crash course of his second term?”

“Of course!” Harry nodded eagerly.

“Excellent,” Dumbledore clapped his hand, “I will let the Professors know about this arrangement. Good night, Potter.”

With that he left, leaving Harry eager to spend the next summer with his best friend, but the smile faltered. He looked down at Draco’s sweat drenched face. Draco had been hurt so many times in his life, yet he was able to stay strong through it.

Harry tucked a stray white blonde strand from Draco’s forehead, “I won’t let anyone else hurt you again. Promise.”

**End of Rewrite: Chamber of Secrets**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Harry, don’t make promises you can’t keep.
> 
> On a side note, Just thought up an idea for why Ron leaves Harry in the deathly hallows... because he thinks Harry’s gonna start a three way harem with Hermione and Draco, and Ron’s not invited. Brain, go home you’re sleep deprived.


End file.
